Aku Tak Apa
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: SH!AU!/ Sasuke mengerti, Hinata hanyalah perempuan lugu ... /Ending Wave - #WordsForU/ Starting wave oleh Fatmerza99 "Ada Apa Denganmu"


"Maaf Hinata, aku terlambat lagi."

Suara yang terdengar dingin akhir-akhir ini menyapa telinga Hinata dan membuyarkan lamunan tentang pemilik suara tersebut.

Hinata meutup novel yang menjadi sandaran lamunannya dan mendongak, "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun."_

Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya, masih dengan setelan kerjanya.

" _Hn._ Ayo pulang!"

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya tanpa menunggu Hinata menanggapi ajakannya. Hinata memandang punggung tegap Sasuke dengan sendu.

Sebelumnya, Sasuke selalu menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum serta membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Mungkin itu terdengar manja, tapi Hinata rindu saat-saat seperti itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?

.

* * *

" _ **Aku Tak Apa"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**_

 _ **Story: Uzumaki NaMa**_

 **Ending Wave - #WordsForU**

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun. Hanya untuk event dan kesenangan hati :'))_

 _ **Selamat membaca**_ _ **…**_

* * *

.

Sasuke baru saja selesai mengarsip data mahasiswa tingkat akhir di tempatnya bekerja. Ia melirik jam dinding, masih ada waktu 50 menit sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kampus.

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian menopang bagian belakang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi, menyamankan diri.

Pikirannya menerawang.

Ia bekerja di bagian biro administrasi kemahasiswaan sebagai pengarsip data. Kampus yang sudah ia tinggali selama hampir 4 tahun sebagai mahasiswa sistem informasi, merekrutnya sebagai salah satu civitas non-akademik. Dan setelah mempertimbangkannya lebih lanjut, ia menyambut tawaran itu.

Di hari ini, sudah tepat 2 tahun sejak ia bekerja. Dan selama itu pula, ia merasa tidak terbebani sesuatu. Untuk masalah keuangan, tentunya.

Pakaian, masih rutin ia membelinya enam bulan sekali. Bahan masakan, ia selalu mampir ke swalayan dan memborong banyak bahan untuk persediaan selama dua minggu. Bensin, ia tidak pernah khawatir dengan itu. Biaya sekolah …

 _Ah!_ Hinata ya ….

Sasuke menghela napas. Kali ini, tidak hanya bersandar, kepalanya mulai mendongak menatap atap putih ruangan.

Kalau diingat-ingat sejak dirinya memutuskan mengajak Hinata tinggal bersama, ini sudah 8 tahun. Hinata juga berhasil masuk sekolah, hingga kini ia sudah kelas 3 SMA. Kedua orang tua Sasuke mengizinkan Hinata tinggal dengan syarat itu, dan Hinata yang lugu menyetujui hal itu.

Sasuke senang, tentu saja. Selama kehidupannya di SMP, ia tinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Mengerjakan apa pun sendiri dengan alasan mandiri. Namun terkadang, ia merasa jenuh dengan ketersendiriannya. Jadi ia merasa menambah satu orang menjadi temannya, tentu tidak masalah.

Awal kehidupan mereka, entah belajar dari mana, Hinata memanggilnya Kakak. _Ah!_ Sasuke gemas sendiri, berasa memiliki adik kandung. Tapi ia menanggapinya dengan senang. Kapan lagi ia bisa merasakan indahnya menjadi seorang kakak.

Dan begitu seterusnya.

Sebenarnya selama itu, tidak ada masalah. Tetapi, semenjak Hinata menduduki kelas 1 SMA dan dirinya yang sibuk skripsi, pandangan Sasuke berubah. Entah kenapa, panggilan kakak dari seorang Hinata menjadi sangat menyebalkan di telinganya. Gelayutan manja yang masih sering dilakukan Hinata pada dirinya, dalam peran sebagai seorang adik angkat, mulai membuat Sasuke agak risih.

Bahkan untuk beberapa keadaan, ia sengaja terlihat menyibukkan diri agar Hinata tidak melakukan kebiasaan memeluk dirinya. Juga keharusan behenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak, tanpa sadar Sasuke suarakan.

Belum lagi desakan sang Ibu untuk lekas memiliki momongan. Semakin membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjauhi Hinata. Ia benar-benar harus menjaga diri demi menjaga kehormatan dan kebebasan Hinata, tentu saja. Tapi di sisi lain, sebagian besar hati mendukung dirinya untuk membeli cincin dan memasangkannya di jari manis Hinata.

 _Arrrghh!_ Sasuke masih sangat ingat saat dirinya dengan bodoh mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan terjatuh dari ranjang tidur karena saking semangatnya. Itu salah satu hal bodoh yang ia lakukan saat pelampiasan.

Sasuke tersiksa. Ia dilema dengan keadaan menyebalkan itu. Karena setelah ia memilih untuk terus menghindar, ia menyadari bahwa yang dilakukannya telah melampaui batas. Terlewat amat banyak malah.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , _otsukare …._ "

" _Otsukaresama …._ "

Sasuke segera berdiri dan membungkuk saat menanggapi ucapan atasannya. Ia membereskan tempat kerjanya dan meraih ransel hitamnya, lantas berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Berkali-kali menanggapi sapaan orang yang ditemuinya, ia akhirnya sampai di area parkir kampus.

Setelah memutar kunci, ia duduk menyamankan diri. Melirik kanan-kiri, kemudian menghidupkan mobil.

Sebelum bergerak, Sasuke menghela napas. Mengeluarkan sedikitnya beban yang ia pikul selama ini. Setelah itu, ia mulai menginjak gas.

Masih fokus dengan jalanan, pikirannya kembali menerawang.

Sebenarnya bukan sengaja dirinya menggunakan mobil ini. Kalau boleh memilih, ia lebih suka menggunakan motor dan helm, merasakan sejuknya angin semilir. Tetapi, kedua orang tuanya bersikeras memberikannya mobil setelah Hinata resmi menggunakan seragam putih abu-abu.

Sasuke menolak keras sebenarnya, karena selain terlihat mengekang kebebasan Hinata, ini juga mengekang kebebasan dirinya. Belum lagi, dirinya yang saat itu sudah memasuki masa-masa skripsi. Lebih sulit lagi baginya untuk sekadar melakukan janji temu dengan teman. Beralibi mengerjakan skripsi bersama pun, orang tuanya tetap mengindahkan suaranya.

Sasuke hanya mampu pasrah sebagai anak tunggal.

Ingatannya berhenti melalang buana setelah ia mulai mendekati sekolah Hinata. Kemudian, Sasuke memutar setir menuju taman yang tidak jauh dari terminal, tempat Hinata biasanya menunggu dirinya menjemput. Ia memarkirkan mobil di parkir taman, kemudian keluar dari mobilnya.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki taman. Dia hanya membawa telepon genggam dan beberapa lembar uang di saku kemejanya. Dari kejauhan ia sudah menandai spot yang akan ia gunakan untuk bersantai, _dan sesuatu yang lain_ , tentu saja.

Di sini. Di sebuah bangku taman, di balik pohon beringin besar, ia memilih tempat. Yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk mengintai Hinata yang duduk di terminal, namun tidak dengan Hinata untuk melihat keberadaan dirinya.

Selalu. Setiap hari, ia akan melakukan ini. Duduk berdiam diri atau bahkan makan siang di tempat ini. Dia akan melakukannya hingga 2–3 jam, kemudian kembali ke mobil, menjemput Hinata, dan berucap, _"Maaf, Hinata. Aku terlambat_ _ **lagi**_ _."_

 _Ayolah_ … Sasuke jelas menyadari keterlambatannya. Itulah kenapa ia selalu mengucap kalimat yang sama, juga satu kata klise _"… lagi"_ yang selalu ia tambahkan di akhir kalimat.

Sasuke sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti. Apa yang membuat dirinya melakukan hal bodoh ini. Padahal pernah beberapa kali Hinata mendapat gangguan dari beberapa pria tak dikenal saat menunggunya selama itu. Untuk beberapa keadaan, Sasuke hanya diam. Namun di keadaan yang berbeda, ia akan turun tangan dan muncul bak pahlawan kesiangan.

Seperti saat ini, misalnya.

Setelah menunggu selama hampir 2 jam dan menghabiskan sekotak jus tomat, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri Hinata yang tengah diganggu dua pria slebor, yang dengan senonoh menarik-narik rambut Hinata.

Sasuke panas. Sambil berjalan cepat, ia juga meremas kotak jusnya yang telah kosong hingga remuk. Pandangannya menajam lurus di ke depan. Ke arah Hinata.

" _Kyaaaaa …."_

Tepat setelah Hinata meneriakkan kalimat itu, Sasuke melayangkan satu tendangan di tulang kering salah satu pria itu. Kemudian menghadiahkan satu tinju tepat di pipi pria yang sedang mengganggu Hinata, sesaat setelah ia menoleh.

Sasuke tidak sadar apa pun. Yang ia ingat adalah beberapa menit kemudian dua pria itu sudah lari terbirit-birit.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata yang meringkuk, lantas kebingungan sendiri.

Terkadang ia menyesali dirinya yang hanya memakai kemeja. Karena tidak akan ada _aksi keren_ semcam memasangkan jas untuk melindungi wanitanya.

Sasuke tersadar, segera ia meghampiri Hinata, kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata, "Maaf Hinata, aku terlambat lagi."

Sasuke meringis. Selain karena ia tak melupakan kebiasaan menyebut kalimat yang sama, juga karena kesadarannya tidak pulih secara penuh, saat dirinya memilih memeluk Hinata tanpa pikir panjang.

Hinata masih sesenggukan, meski begitu, ia menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, "Tidak apa. Aku yang salah."

 _Ah!_ Sasuke terenyuh. Batinnya sakit mendengar permintaan maaf itu.

Agar penyesalannya tak semakin dalam, ia memilih untuk tidak bersuara.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka berada di posisi itu. Sasuke kemudian melepas pelukannya, "Ayo pulang."

Hinata mengusap kedua matanya seraya mengangguk. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, "Lalu di mana mobilmu, Sasuke- _kun?_ Diservis lagi ya?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Keinginan untuk mengungkapkan semuanya semakin besar, "Tidak. Dia ada di parkir taman."

"Oke." Hinata masih mengusap-usap kedua matanya saat berjalan mendahului Sasuke menuju ke arah taman.

Sasuke menatap gadis berseragam SMA itu dari belakang. Hatinya meluluh, "Mungkin lain kali ya …." Sasuke menyusul langkah Hinata.

Kali ini hatinya benar. Mungkin bukan saat baginya untuk mengungkapkan hal semacam itu pada Hinata. Hinata yang sekarang masih Hinata 8 tahun yang lalu. Lugu dan menganggap dirinya sebagai sosok kakak. Masih belum paham apa yang sebenarnya sangat dipahami teman-teman seangkatannya.

Sasuke bersedia menunggu. Sungguh. Tidak apa ….

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

.

.

Holaaa … Maaf selalu menjadi ekor dari event ini /digaplok

Semoga ini salah satu dari yang dimaksud Happy Ending ya Fatmerza- _san_ _(atau malah gantung yak)_

Saya kekurangan ide QAQ

Terima kasih.

Salam cintah,

 _Uzumaki NaMa_


End file.
